mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DestPrince
Current projects Back from exams, woohoo! Anyway, do you think we should change the front page a bit to include the current major projects, seeing as though there seems to be a fair amount of new editors coming in. Mr Zurkon 06:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mischa or Misha Im pretty sure it's Misha, some anon started editing and changin everything to Misha so i checked and it is Misha, and I am unaware of the "Mischa or Misha" error you mentioned? Well seeing as though the next-gen is the more played version, we'll use that one, but mention the name diference in the trivia or something like that. But it would be better to go with the next gen version because more people own that one. Mr Zurkon 13:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I saw what you said to PATX, just click the "protect" button at the top of the page and unregistered emmbers wont be able to edit them, also for a template, I could make one, I was thinking; "I Don't want to hear authorization, approval, clearance or..now who the hell is this!?" as the quote and a pic of Garrett. OK, I made the template, I used the garrett quote because I couldnt find any good pics of Buford, but if I do I'll change it. Whenever you protect a page, set it to users only or admins only and then just put the template { {Protected} } without the spaces. Mr Zurkon 01:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mercs 2 Vehicles Yeah, its apretty useless category and page, nothing there that isnt in the Weapons and vehicles article, but you dont need to tell me, just put the "delet" template there, ill check it out, see if its bad, and delete it. Mr Zurkon 06:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article OK we'va had the same featured article for like ages. I think we need to make another one, I was thinking maybe the next article to get 4 different editors in the "Hot Spots" section, or just popular vote. What do you think? Dont worry, lol, its nothing big Mr Zurkon 06:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Mercs 2 Weapons I was just checkin the weapons and vehicles page and noticied that nearly every single wepon in the mercs 2 section was linked to wikipedia. I got rid of pretty much nearly all of them and what Im saying is that we need to make some more weapons pages, we are missing a big amount. Just a heads up. Mr Zurkon 07:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates Haha, nice one, at the moment my internet is a bit slow so I cant really watch vids and take pictures, but at the moment im trying to figure out a good one for "articles needing images". If you can think of anything, tell me:) Hmmm, good picture, and for the caption, how about "1 down, 51 more to go." What do you think? Mr Zurkon 08:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Infobox template Thanks for the feedback, Im gonna try make some more, I "borrowed" that one from the Call of Duty wiki and just changed it a bit, so dont think im like a pro LOL, your best bet is to go to another wiki and look for someone whos good at them and ask for help. Also if you dont want that stub template on your talk page just get rid of it, I just wanted to show you. Mr Zurkon 07:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Template!!! Category:Stub ---- This template will categorize articles that include it into Category:Article stubs. Stub Category:Templates LOL, what do you think? Mr Zurkon 07:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates No what I'm talking about is making them look fancy, like having their own box and everything, instead of just text. OK, sounds good, Ive already thought of some good ideas for things like stubs, articles needing expansion and deletion pages. If you have any good ones use them and ill check em out. General wiki templates New stuff Not really, me just doing some edits here and there, i deleted my first spam page made by a vandal, but one thing im hunting mostly for is im trying to make some new templates for the wiki, so instead of just having "this article is a stub" written, i was hoping for some big boxes with a pic and funny line to go with it, like a lot of other wikis, but first i need some help, i "borrowed" the call of dutys wiki stub template and started mucking around with it in the sandbox, i made it look good but I didnt know how to change the size and colour so it didnt look too much like theirs. I also asked one of the members if he could help me but I have yet to recieve a reply. BTW, i started school so you wont be seeing me as often anymore :( Mr Zurkon 11:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:LMGs In the next gen versions, there is the LMG used by the VZ and PLAV which looks like the RPD, UP and AN used a different LMG that looks like a SAW and the Chinese use another LMG but im not sure what it is. However I cant remember all their names; ill hav to check later. But i know there are 3 versions. OK im not 100% on this but i think the RPD is called the Light machinegun, the AN/UP version is called the Light MG and the Chinese version is called the Automatic Rifle and they all do infact hav differnt stats and ammo. Yeah thats the one, yeah the brown one with the barrel clip, yeah thats the RPK.(I dont know much about diff variants of weapons.) Mr Zurkon 11:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blanco Yeah he is, go to the PDA and look at his profile, it says he is from Libya. Oh ok, so im guessing you have it on PS2? Arn't there like a bunch of vehicles in that game that arn't even in the next-gen versions? Mr Zurkon 09:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Logo Yep, I've had the idea for a while now, why do you consider yourself very logo-savvy? Do you have any ideas? Oh ok, well i think I might be able to create a logo, only problem is I cant find the picture I want. Sorry for the confusion. Yeah the picture when the game is starting up, and at the main menu"it pretty much sums up the mercenaries" and I thought that a dollar bill with that written on it was more mercenary-ish than an Ak-47 which is in like every modern day shooter. OK, thanks, I hope you have more luck than I do, I found one picture, but it was small and had another pic overlapping it.Good luck! Oh well, I didn't think it would be easy, I'm looking around youtube to see ig I can get some high quality pics. Mr Zurkon 06:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Soldier classes Will do, I've already started to put up many pics of soldier aswell. Whoops, I'll fix that. Ok there, I fixed it and put them under their game section. Mr Zurkon 14:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cities I was always hoping to do that, but at the moment I'm still workin on the deck and currently adding a lot of new pictures I made by going on youtube, finding a vid that had the pics of vehicles, using a prtscrn, then using Paint.NET to edit them.Mr Zurkon 12:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Although I will add and edit stuff about the cities that you make. RE: Dragon Lance Light Tank I think I found the real life version! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_63_(light_tank) Check that out. Lake Maracaibo Can you please change the title to "Lake Maracaibo" which is the proper way to spell it. This page Maracaibo LakeMr Zurkon 16:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Salavdor Tank I think you mean the Cavalera tank, and no I have barely any info on that tank because I never use it, Its pretty rare and there are much better tanks so I havnt really had the chance to use one. But I will as soon as I can. Really? Well it must of been an early name that was changed because I have never seen a tank called the "Salvador", Ill check the website myself and see if it is the Cavlera. Because thats the only tank the PLAV have that I know of. OK I just checked the website and yes that is the "Cavalera light tank", they must of changed the name before the game was released, because I am pretty sure its called the Cavalera.Plus on the website there is even a custom chopper which isnt in the game, in the game there is the "Norse Wind". So yeah it must be early stuff. Mr Zurkon 15:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Real-life versions Sorry no I don't, I thought you knew heaps from the edits youve made. I have a friend who knows a lot about guns, but not much about the different types of weapons, like the 100 different types of AK, but he knows how they work and stuff, but I dont know anyone who has much knowledge on tanks. Oh BTW I'm redirecting all the condor and jade wind links towards the Mi-26 page at the moment.Mr Zurkon 14:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cards Oh dont worry, Ill put as much detail as I can in every in game section, including stuff like quantity of troops, vehicles nearby, where they are, what weapons the card is holding, yeah stuff like that, but at the moment someone else is watching TV so i cant play atm. RE: Hearts OK good, and dont worry you dont have to tell me whenever youre going to make a new page for a deck member, I check those pages very often so I know what everyones doing lol. At the moment I started a new game and Im going to finish off the clubs and move onto diamonds. Mr Zurkon 11:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Pictures Doesnt the official Pandemic Mercs 2 forum or something have official pictures of the vehicles, and for pics of mercenaries 1 vehicles, I have found many...but they have wartermarks from websites from them, and im sure if its good to use them. Well then our best bet is to use the ones which hav alreay been uplaoded, and there is a good amount, or just look for them on google, at the moment ive found some good vehicles from mercs 1 but they all hav watermarks and logos on them from various websites. Mr Zurkon 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Heres your Condor: http://media.photobucket.com/image/mercenaries%202%20condor/AngelicCoffee/mercs/vz_condor.jpg hope that link works However I cant seem to find a picture of "The Lucky Ladies" anywhere, I cant even find "The Lucky Lady". Ill have to ask around and see if I can fine anyone who can aquire some pics. Well sadly I cant seem to find any pics of"The Lucky Ladies", I found some of "The Lucky Lady", but with watermarks. Ill continue my search another time...cause its time to sleep. RE:Diplomat Did you know that there are two diplomat heavy tank pages? I just realised this. One is called Diplomat and the other is Diplomat Heavy Tank. The first one is more detailed, and the second one is less written and should be deleted. Mr Zurkon 05:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sounds fine, fusing all the articles together. There are also some other pages that are doubld, like the Dragon Lance Light Tank has two pages, one with a little writing and a pic, one with no writing and a pic. Looks like a lot of people didnt check to see if someone else had made a page before them.Mr Zurkon 10:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:pictures Same, its late here too, and as for an example, look at the Cacharro de Muerte page and look at how the picture has been put in, that is the right way, look at the Liberator page, and look how the picture has been put in, that is the wrong way, it doesnt really matter that much but it would be nice if it were more like the Cacharro de Muerte. RE: Mi-26 I agree, yeah fusing them together would be better, go right ahead. On a side note, there is an issue with mercs 2 vehicle pictures. Most of them are just links, this offers no editing options and they have not been uploaded properly, which means we cannot change their size or place them neatly. Mr Zurkon 15:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castro and 52 Double thanks on that, I appreciate anyone who helps out with the Deck of 52 pages, I too have started playing it again.Mr Zurkon 07:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Castro Helicopter I was about to put the Castro series in the list, but, i checked the Castro series page that had been created and its a large mess. It is completely unorganised and even the title is bad. Is there anyway we can get this page deleted and create a new one, or should I just make a new one and link the list to it.Mr Zurkon 07:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PLAV vehicles Of course you can count on me, Im on holidays now so I have plenty of time, and remember to sign your posts Mr Zurkon 06:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Eva Navarro I was checking her page and noticied something, the thing abiout her being Mexican, where in the game is it revealed she is Mexican? Her garage at the PMC has a Venezuelan flag, the entrance has a Venezuelan flag, and in the PMC Misha asks Eva how to say certain things in "Venezuelan"(Spanish), so wouldn't all these make her Venezuelan? Mr Zurkon 06:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the People's Liberation Army page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx Hmm... How do I put a signature here? like this? DestPrince 07:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) In order to have admin status you have to be upgraded by another admin. Piranha Talk to Me 17:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, PATX is another admin, as far as I know. If you put it to strict good use, I will give you admin status. I'm sorry I don't really come here anymore, I'm just busy with the Army and everything. I'll raise you to admin, but please use it wisely. Piranha Talk to Me 17:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey DestPrince. Mr Kurkon left me a message today and when I checked it I saw all of your messages. I now feel really really bad. I have not checked that page in a long time. My user namespce is all screwed up. So if you ever need me for anything like that again (becasue I would have glady made you an admin an deleted pages lol) please leave messages on Talk:Admin:PATX. Once again I am sorry. BTW, you are doing great job as administer! Keep it up! -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 05:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates All you have to do is create a page name like "Template:Whatever". Then when you want to insert that page onto a another page all you have to do is . Its pretty simple :). A godd example is the stub template. You can insert it onto short pages with , and then were that is the contents of Template:Stub will appear. Also, this is a lot easier if you are editing with the Source (button under controls), this new wiki editor that we are using is shit (sry for lang.) and I am considering turning it off.... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 20:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yea. I can delete them, you can delete them (your administer), and Zurkon can delete them. However it is a good idea to check what links to the page before deletion. Other wise you will see a whole bunch of red Template:Whatever links w/ no template there, its not pretty. However ATM I don't know any templates that need deleting. Most of them were put here by default (DONT delete those BTW), and the ones I made need to stay. -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 21:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yo... so you want a template that will tell users that only registered ppl are allowed to edit a certain page? if so yea i can do it... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC)